dark days are now
by ebonierose234
Summary: Rai is the newly apointed Shuko worrier and is thinking of admitting his feeling for Kim to her. Around this time Chase also forms an interes in Kim, but for a different reason. what could that reason be? what will become of kimiko and Raimundo?
1. Feelings?

**I don't own Xiaolin showdown! Btw I'm a bad speller XD**

Dark Days Are Now

It was early morning at the Xiaolin Temple. So early in fact that the sun hadn't rose over the mountains yet, but that did not mean that all was quiet and peaceful.

It was summer at the Xiaolin Temple, which meant there was less training. But still the same amount of chores to be done, by our four favourite dragons-in-training. So because of the lack of training the young dragons had taken to getting up before sunrise, doing their chores, having breakfast, do some training with Master Fung and then have the rest of the day to themselves. With the occasional Shen-Gon-Wu alert from Dogo all was well.

"Whhhhoooooowwwwhhhhooooo! Yeah!" shouted a tall brown haired boy as he skidded along the floor, on the brushed he was meant to be scrubbing them with.

"Careful, Rai. You don't want to hurt yourself before training or Master Fung will Know you've been slacking off again," called Kimiko as Raimundo almost knocked over the stack of dished Omi and Clay where cleaning.

"Oh yes, Raimundo. Yet another reason why Master Fung should of picked me as Shuko Worrier instead of you," Omi said, once again bringing up the fact that he thought he was still better than everybody else.

Rai's face showed sings of anger and looked as if he was going to shout the temple down until Clay beat him to it, trying to keep everything calm.

"Omi, I wouldn't get to cocky. You see our old Rai here is pretty powerful to. And if Master Fung thinks he has the potential to lead us, then we should respect his disicion," Clay said hoping this would settle Raimundo down a bit, and it did, but still not by much.

"Well said, Clay," Kimiko said, getting off her posision on the floor, which her and Raimundo were meant to be scrubbing.

Raimundo came to stop on the floor scrubs at her word and nearly crashed into a wall. He kick the brushed off his feet and walled over to Kimiko. "You really think I have the potential to lead you" he asked looking at her.

Kimiko place a petite hand on his arm, "Yeah," she said looking at him to, "why else would Master Fung choose you. You'll be a great leader; you just need to get used to it I guess." She finished smiling up at him. He blushed a little at his best friend and privet crush.

"Thanks," he said giving her a one armed hug, which she returned. It felt good to have her in his arms, that way he knew she was safe. He would hate himself if something happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her.

After a moment Clay coughed and the two broke apart blushing slightly. Clay smiled, knowing his two friends feelings for one another, but also knowing they would never admit it. Omi however looked confused.

"What is that pink thing on there faces? Are they ill?" Omi asked Clay quietly, though the other two still heard it, making them blush more deeply.

Rai's POV

We had all finidhed our chores and I was thinking about what had happened earlier with Kimi. I wondered through the Temple with my head down thinking. Oh my gosh. I just hugged her. OK I know she's my best friend and all and that we've hugged before, but that felt different. It felt like I never wanted to let go of her, though I wouldn't mind that. But she hugged me back. I wonder if she felt the same thing? Should I ask her? ... no better not, if she didn't it could be weird for our friend ship. _Ooooohhhhhhh, it's really not all that easy loving your best friend _Rai thought. _Hold on a minute. Ok I know I have a crush on her, I meen she's nice, sweet, can take care of herself but also needs someone to take care of her sometimes. That's what makes her special to me. But I thought it was all just a crush. Love, huh? I love Kimiko? I love ... Kimiko? _The more Raimundo thought about, the more sense it made and the more he wished she returned the feelings. Finally he had to admit to himself that he love Kimiko. I looked up to find myself in the gardens. I looked around and saw Kimiko and her laptop smiling. Oh how I love her smile. "I wish I knew if you felt the same way" I mumbled to myself.

Normal POV

Little did he know that what had just been going on in his head, had also been going on in Kimiko's. As Rai stared at Kimiko from across the garden thinking about her feelings towards him, the training gong went and he quickly left as so not to get court stairing by Kimiko. Just before he left her muttered "I love you Kimiko"

Little did he know that the whole sceen had just been watched by none other than Chase Yong, through his magic eye.

Chase's POV 

"So the Dragon of Wind is in love with the little Fire Dragon. Well it dose seem like we have found a weakness in our new fearless leader, have we not?" Chase said to himself smiling, looking at Kim through the magic eye. "Well I can't blame him, she is a pretty girl. Well if she seems to be his weakness he wouldn't like if I took an interest in her too. Even though they may not be of the same interest of the same reasons." Chase let out a loud evil laugh and smiled to himself. "I think I shall put this little plan of mine to destroy Raimundo in to action next time a Shen-Gon-Wu goes active"

Little does he know it wont be long.


	2. Ticklish?

Chapter 2 – ticklish?

Kimiko's POV

After I finished my chores I grabbed my laptop and sat under my favourite tree in Temple garden. I went through the recent E-mails I had from Keiko. I sat there smiling at some of the stupid things she had sent me and that she still told me all the gossip even though I was miles away and it would of been of no use to me.

About half way through answering my E-mails I began to feel uncomfortable. It was almost as if somebody was watching me. I shock off the feeling, going back to my mail. Just as I got to an e-mail from this really cute guy, I'd been crushing on at home the training gong went. _Well it can't be that important, plus I like Rai not him now anyways._

I closed my laptop, got up and walled to my cubbie and place on the floor before heading to the training grounds. Once I got there I noticed everybody else was there before me. Even Rai. Well that was strange. Usual Rai was the last one here. _Maybe taking to heart what I said about him having potential. _I thought.

"Today, young ones, we will be learning about your sub-elements." Master Fung said. "Sub- elements are still individual controlled by you, but are still not a main element, and cannot be relied upon as they only work with certain Shen-Gong-Wu."

When we all still looked confused Master Fung used Omi as an example. Great more to add to his already huge ego.

"Omi here has all ready found and used his sub-element. His is ice and only, at this point, works with the orb of tornarmi." Master Fung said.

There was a group "Oooohhh," as realization hit us.

"So what are our sub-element's?" asked an eager Raimundo.

"Well Raimundo, yours is thunder – meaning you can control storms and when you have total control you will also be able to control sound. You will be able to make as much noise as you wish or silence anyone or anything around you."

"Aw, sweet."

"Kimiko," Master Fung said turning to me. "Your sub-element is magma. You will have all the power of a volcano and in addition you will also be able to control light and heat."

"Cool."

"Clay, yours is nature. You will be able to control the growth of plants and form rivers and valleys easily. Thing that take thousands of years to form can be made in seconds."

"Wow."

"And Omi, you already know you sub-element and what it can do, so why don't you grab a Wu and show up. Call the name of the Wu and then your sub-element." Master Fung said.

This should be funny, I thought, whenever Omi got over confident or cocky, things tended to go wrong.

Omi walked over to the chest of Wu and, surprise-surprise, picked up the Orb of Tornarmi.

"Now, Omi I would like you to hit those targets of me." Master Fung said, gesturing to three targets, nailed to different posts.

"No problem. I could do this in my dreams," Omi said, full of confidence.

"That's in my sleep lil' partner," Clay said.

"That too," Omi said.

Yeah, he was over confident, so this was gonna be fun.

"Orb of Tornarmi, ICE!" called Omi and a huge icicle erupted from the orb and headed for the middle target. It broke into three and they each headed in different directions. Omi confident they would hit turned around with a huge smile plasterer on him face.

"See my friends, that is how you control yo-"

"Omi look out!" Rai screamed at him. In the time he had turned around, he had also lost focus on what he was doing. And losing focus meant losing control of where the giant icicles were headed. And now one was headed straight for Omi's head.

"Huh?" Omi turned around again, just in time to see the giant icicle coming his way. He ducked and it slammed into the wall behind them, shattering into a million pieces.

"Hey, Omi think you can control the others?" asked Clay. I spun on the spot to see the other two icicles coming our way as well. They broke into half's to create four, one heading for each one of us.

I simply jumped on the one heading my way, which pushed it into the ground. I landed on top if it and pushed to point into the ground jumped repeatedly on the flat, pushing it into the ground. I looked around to see that Clay had smashed his in half and it was on the ground, Rai was playing with his, pushing to wind against it so that it couldn't touch his. He was smiling slightly as he did this, it seemed to amuse him. _Well let's spoil his fun. _And with that I threw a fireball at the spike and it melted. Rai had been leaning against his wall of wind, and as the force of the wind and icicle had been the same, once the ice melted his wind wall moved forward. Making Raimundo fall flat on his face, into the puddle the melted icicle had made.

"Hey," Rai shouted looking at me, knowing I was the only one able to melt the ice. He got up and his front was wet, from the water on the floor. It looked a little as he had wet himself. As soon as he was fully stood up, the flood gates opened and I was on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Rai looked down at himself. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" he asked me smiling a little.

"Y-y-ye-yeah," I managed through giggles.

"Well, is it so funny now?" he asked, and with that he was on top of me, pinning both my wrists to the floor above my head and the other to the side of my head. My giggles stopped. "What are you going to do?" I asked him a little scared.

"This" was all he said, before he began to tickle my sides. Now I was laughing harder that I was before. He moved his had to my stomach and began to tickle there. My most ticklish spot. I was crying now and my laughter seemed contagious and Rai started to laugh too.

Somewhere away from my laughter, I heard someone cough. I think Rai must of too, because he stopped tickling me and looked up. Omi, Clay and Master Fung all had their eye brows raised at us. Rai still hadn't gotten off of me, so I cleared my throat. He looked back down at me and then seemed to realize I couldn't move with his weight on me. He got off me and offered me his hand, which I took and he pulled me up. Everybody was still looking at us, which made me blush. I looked at Raimundo from the corner of my eye to see that he was blushing to.

"Well, um, I think that is all for training to day. You may go," Master Fung said, walking away. Omi and Clay following closely behind.

I was about to leave and finish answering my emails when Rai court my wrist in his. I turned back to him. "What's up Rai?" I asked him curios.

"I need to tell you something," he said holding his hand out to me. "Walk with me?" he asked. I slowly took his hand and walk to the garden with him. What could he want to tell me?

**My days, long chapter. Took me 2 days 2 write. Btw i don't own Xiaolin showdown**


	3. Truth & Plan

Chapter 3 – Truth

Rai's POV

"Walk with me?" I asked her. She didn't answer me, just held my hand which, I took as a yes. I led her out of the training grounds and to the gardens.

I was nervous. I mean who wouldn't be if you were about to tell the girl of your dreams that you love her. To me it felt a little wired because she was my best friend, I mean come on your not meant to be in love with your best friend, but then it also fell ssssooo right. It like we were made for each other.

I led Kimiko through the gardens to my favourite tree. It was a pink blossom tree, and it was in full bloom, which meant that it was coated in flowers. The wind had blown loads of petals off of the tree so the ground under it was pink with petals. The wood of the tree even looked pink.

I walked right up to the tree and sat down under it, patting the ground next to me, indicating Kimiko to sit next to me. OK here I go I'm going to tell her.

I took a deep breath and started.

"Kimi, you know how your my best friend and all?" I asked, gawd I've never been this nervous.

"Yeah," she said looking at me with an arched eye brow.

"Well... I have something I really need to tell you, but... I'm not sure... how," I let out a nervous laugh at the end.

"Well, no matter what it is I won't judge you. Like you said, your my best friend, so what's up?" she gave me a small smile and patted my arm. I looked at her smile, my days, I really want to kiss her right now. That's it, I could show her.

"Well...," I scratched the back of my head, I could do this. "It's not so much a tell you. More of a show you."

"What do y-"

I cut her off mid-sentence, crushing my lips onto hers. I felt her tense up and then relax. After that I wrapped my arms around her waist, and after a moment I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me down slightly. I knew what she wanted and deepened the kiss. I brushed my tough lightly across her bottom lip asking for entry. Kimiko granted it. I slid my tough into her mouth and felt her hot breath on it. Her tough she began to fight me for dominance in the kiss but she was losing poorly. I leant back pulling Kimiko with me till I felt ground beneath my back, not once breaking the kiss, (AN: they were breathing through their noses). After a few more moments I broke the kiss, panting, I looked straight into her ocean blue eyes and she looked straight back at me.

"I love you Kimiko," I confest (sp?)

I saw here eye's water. "I love you too," she said with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief and content and then pulled her in for another kiss.

Normal POV

Unknown to the new couple, the whole scene had been watch by Chase young, through his pet Raven's eye. It had been reporting everything back to Chase.

Chase's POV

Ah, so the two dragons in training have finally admitted their feelings for each other. Good. That makes the wait for me to put my plan into action much shorter.

I sat in my throne watching Kimiko, not the leader who was my target, but his newly appointed girlfriend. Now that I actually sat and looked at her she had matured a lot over the years. She had better control of her temper and powers, she had also matured physical too. She had grown taller, her raven black hair had grown longer and she had developed a nice waist and breasts.

She could be a very valuable member for the Heylin. I have watched her for a while, to see what was the best way to take her for my plan. Huh, she could make a lovely Queen of Darkness, ruling by my side after that pest of a boyfriend is disposed of.

Yes, I can put my plan into action as soon as a new Wu reveals it's self. Having Wuya and Jack living here may suck, but I guess the hag and the fool do come in handy sometimes.

"WUYA!" I shouted and soon Wuya came floating in.

"Yes, Chase what can I do for you?" she asked in her raspy voice.

"I want you to inform me next time a Shen-Gong-Wu goes active. I wish to accompany you and the boy." I told her.

"Well of cores. But may I ask why? You have never taken an interest the Shen-gong-Wu before, why now?"

"It is not of the Wu I take an interest in Wuya, it is of one of the monks." Her mask face was unreadable.

"What? Omi again? I thought we had-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"No, not Omi this time. The little fire dragon."

"Kimiko? And of what use is she? She may be the only one of them that has never once gone Heylin, but that is a bad thing not a good thing. For us at least."

"Well, we can always try to convert her. But that is not the main reason. She and the Wind dragon have recently gotten together. And if we have Kimiko it will be easier to kill him."

An evil smile curled onto her mask lips. "But what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that we take her away from her other monks and use her against them or simply as bait. Though I will admit, having her as my queen also wouldn't be too bad." I smiled.

Wuya suddenly let out a scream. I turned towards her and burst into the room.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed its self."

I grind evilly. Perfect. The dragon of fire will be mine by the end of the day. And with that the three of us set out for this new wu.


	4. Taken

Chapter four – Taken

Rai's Pov

"So Dojo, what is this new Wu?" I asked as we hadn't had a chance to get told yet.

"Hold on," Kimiko said, and she pulled the ancient scroll out of her back pack. She lent up against my chest and I rested my head onto of hers. Getting a looked from Clay, we hadn't had a chance to the others we were going out yet because as soon as our... make out session... was over Dojo came up to us and said we had to go find a new Wu.

Kimiko opened the scroll and began to read what was written under the little animation.

"It's called "The Truth Shell", it forces a person to tell the truth or they can see into your mind and find the truth about something like your past. It is also the cousin of the Conch Shell," Kimiko said. She leaned forward to put the scroll back in her backpack. I pouted at the sudden loss of her warmth against my chest. As quickly as it was got she was back again and place her head in the hollow of my neck. I kissed the top of her head lightly.

Clay cleared his throat and got our attention.

"Is there something you guy's wanna tell us?" he asked pointing at Omi, who was looking at the couple confused.

"You can tell him," Kimiko quietly whispered in my ear.

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcasticly. I took a deep breath and then let it out as a sigh. I looked at Clay.

"Well... yeah... Ok... I guess you guys should know. Me and Kimi are going out now," I finished with a smile on my face. _Yes I had said it!_

I felt Kimiko nod her head against my chest and Clay's face broke into a huge smile.

"Well congrats partner," Clay smiled; I could tell this comment was mostly directed at me because Clay had guessed my feelings for Kimiko.

"Well done guys, I hope you're happy together," Dojo said. I smiled. That dragon could be so noise.

"Thanks guy and I think we will be plenty happy," Kim smiled up at me and I kissed her for head. She giggled, I love her laugh ssssooo much.

Omi who hadn't said anything looked at us with just plain confusion on his face. _Great, another hour long session on explaining really, really simple things. _

"I don't get it," Omi said. I knew it was coming. "You and Kimiko are already outside. You both go out a lot... so what is the difference now that needs congratulating?" I sighed. I opened my mouth to explain but was cut short by Dojo.

"Here we are kids. The Grand Canyon" Dojo shouted to us as we descend.

"I'll explain later Omi," I said and the little monk just nodded.

We landed on the floor of the canyon and jumped off Dojo, who shrank and wrapped himself around Clay's hat.

"So where is it Dojo?" I asked. Dojo took a couple of sniffs and then pointed up and I saw what looked like a cave. We all jumped and landed on the ledge outside the cave. What we all saw inside the cave though, didn't surprise us at all.

"Jack Spicer," shouted Omi. "Jive up now or suffer a humiliating defeat."

"Don't think so cue-ball," shouted Jack. "This Wu's as good as mine. Jack-bots' ATTACK!"

Next thing I knew we were surrounded by dozens of Jacks robots. Before any of us could react we were blasted back words, out of the cave and to the other side of the canyon.

"Rai!"

I heard someone shout my name so shouted back.

"Yeah?" I cried.

"Rai where are you?" it was Kimiko. I looked around and saw she was no longer with us. I looked up and saw her stood in the mouth of the cave worry all over her face.

"Look down," I yelled at her.

She did and I saw relief wash over her face and then she gasped. I followed her line of sight and saw Spicer heading straight for the Wu. I got up and ran and touched the Wu just as Jack did.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, race to the top, first one there and back wins." Jack said.

"I accept." The scene changed and I saw Kimiko still in the cave entrance. She would stay there for the showdown instead of being with Omi and Clay.

"Gongi-Tem-Pi (sp?)"

And the showdown started.

Kimiko's POV 

Rai and Jack in a showdown. Well it was obvious of who the winner of this would be. I laughed quietly to myself.

I heard a sound behind me. Like someone kicking a pebble. I spun around. No-one there. Huh. I turned back around too face the showdown. The next thing I know I have someone hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and their other arm around me pinning my arms to my sides. They were pulling me back into the cave, into the shadows where no-one could see me. _Shit! _I struggled against their grip but they just held me tighter pulling me into his armoured chest. _Wait! Armoured?_ I looked down at the hand over my mouth. Gloved! _Shit! Shit! Bullocks! _It was Chase. He spoke into my ear.

"Well now my little fire dragon we need to keep you still and quiet until this showdown ends," he whispered making me shiver. He removed his hand from my mouth. He forced my arms behind me and I felt something cold around them. I looked down and they seemed to be bound together by... _shadows?_ I looked up at Chase.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked now terrified because of the fact that I couldn't fight back.

He smiled. "Nothing... Yet." As he finished more of the cold shadow appeared over my mouth, gagging me.

I grunted and made other noises as Chase pulled me out of the cave and onto another ledge. As he did so the showdown ended. As the area went back to normal, I noticed we were still out of sight. _Great!_

Raimundo's POV

I landed on the ground next to Omi and Clay with three Wu in my hands. I turned around to the cave expecting to see Kimi there but she wasn't. I looked around and couldn't she her any were. I turned back to Clay and Omi.

"Where's Kimiko?" I asked them. Before either of them could open their mouths to answer my question somebody else did.

"Where is she you ask? Well, here she is." _Dam! _I knew that voice and I really hated its owner. I turned around and gasped, there was Kimiko, but she was with bound and gagged being held by Chase Young. We all got into your fighting stances.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him. He smirked at me. He grabbed Kim's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" he asked. "I want Kimiko." And with that said he ripped her gag off and presses his filthy lips against hers. I saw her struggle against him and my anger boiled. You don't touch anyone against their will. Especially not Kim.

I charged at Chase and he must have seen me coming because with a click of his fingers Kimiko was gone. I glared at him, angry be-on-ed belief. What had he done to her, where was she, what was he going to do with her?

"What do you want with Kimi?" I asked not even trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I already told you. I want _her!" _lust filled his eyes and then he smirked at me. "If you want her come and get her." And with that he left. Anger filled me and I screamed.

"Don't worry partner, we'll get her back," Clay said putting a hand on my shoulder. Dojo super sized silently. I climbed on.

"I know we'll get her back. We have to. It's just the thought of what he'll do to her while she's there," I said quietly.

"Well he never hurt lil' Omi when her was there," Clay told me.

"Yeah, I know that. But you didn't see his eyes. There was nothing but lust in them. He really, really wants Kimiko," I couldn't stop myself. I burst out crying, the first day of me dating the girl of my dreams and now I don't know where she is and what's going to happen to her. I'm scared for her.

Chase's POV

What was I thinking? Telling wind boy I wanted his little girlfriend. She was nothing but bait to draw him here for his doom.

_Then why did you admit to yourself that she would make a powerful and beautiful queen?_

I don't know! I mean yeah she beautiful but that doesn't mean I have to want her. HOLD ON! Was I arguing with myself?

_Yes you are! Now listen to me! You're evil. So it doesn't mean you even have to like the young one. You can just have your fun with her._

You know you're right. I might just do that.

_I'm you, and I'm always right. Go on do it. Have fun with her._

And with that I left for Kimiko's room. I knocked on her door and waited.

Kimiko's POV

Suddenly Chase's lips left mine and I fell. I braced myself against the impact of the floor but it never came, instead there was something soft that I fell into. I opened my eyes and my bonds disappeared, I looked around to see I had landed on a bed.Did this mean I was expected to stay here for a while?

I heard footsteps outside my door. I knew it was going to be Chase. I just waited.


	5. what do we do?

Chapter 5 

Rai's POV

We arrived back at the temple with Master Fung waiting for us. I braced myself, ready to tell him what had happened with Kimiko. And that I took full responsibility, and that as soon as he would let us, we would go and find her. I walked up to Master Fung and opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"I know what happened Raimundo. And I also know all three of you wish to set out to find Kimiko as soon as you can. Well as soon as I finish speaking you may go." Master Fung said. I had learned not to question the old man and just go with it. That was exactly what I did. "Chase has taken Kimiko to the same lire he used when he turned Omi into a cat. Kimiko will also be there. The only problem is that it takes on hour to get there. And who knows what kind of damage can be caused in that time. Go now. And stay safe."

We all jumped aboard Dojo and left. _Don't worry Kimi, I'm coming for you._

_**Yeah, I know short chapter. Sorry was rushed. And also for dramatic effect... yeah probs not... anyways next chapter up soon... lol XD **_

_**Er234 xx**_


	6. why me?

Chapter 6 

Normal POV

A knock was heard from Kimiko's door. She got up to

go and answer it. It was Chase.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You," was his simple answer and the next thing Kimiko knew she had her back pressed up against the cold stone wall of her room with Chase in front of her keeping her there.

His lips crushed hers, it wasn't like kissing Rai, Rai's kisses where soft and made her feel like she had died and gone to heaven. This was like kissing rock. Hard and cold with no emotion at all. Chase grabbed Kimiko's top and pulled. It ripped and fell to the floor. He kissed from her collar bone to her cheek and she whimpered slightly. Chase slid his hands around her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

"Stop it," she whispered.

"Don't be stubborn," he said "you know you want it."

He slid his hands down her waist and pulled down her jeans

"Please stop."

"No" Chase growled

Her pulled her panties down, and knelt on the floor. She felt his warm breath on her flower. She knew if she didn't do something soon Chase was gonna rape her. She thought fast and kneed him in the chest. Chase fell back.

"You have just made this harder on yourself little dragon" he snarled. Chase weaselled and four of his big cats came in and surrounded Kimiko, keeping her up against the wall. Chase left and as he did Kimiko put her bra back on and pulled up her panties. Just as she did this, Chase returned. He was carrying ropes, chain, something that looked like half a metal semi circle with a flat bit on either side. On each bit of the flat was a screw, there were five of these things. Going up is sizes small, medium and large. Chase was also carrying something else Kimiko didn't recognise.

"I told you u had made this hard on yourself," Chase said. He grabbed Kimiko and pulled her arms out in front of her. Then using a length of rope tied them tightly together. He pushed her back in the corner with the cats. He then threw the chain into the air and it collided with something else. Kimiko looked up and saw it had go through a hoop in the ceiling and hung down. There was a hook on the wall to the left of Chase, where he could hook the chain, to stop it from moving.

Chase them picked Kimiko off the floor again and attached to end to the chain to her wrists.

"Please stop it," Kimiko pleaded with him

"No, you see since you got here this is all I've wanted to do," Chase backed her into the wall under the hoop and pulled on the other end of the chain, raising the chain on her wrists, making her arms raised above her head.

"I like you in this position," Chase said. "But we have just got started."

She gulped.

Chase picked up three of the semi circle things he'd been holding before. He picked up and small one and placed it around her elbow and pushed it into the wall. It stayed there, making her unable to move her arm. No she realized they were a kind of chain. He did the same to her other arm, then place the large one around her waists. Now Kimiko understood where Chase was going with this, he had been right. She had made this hard on herself.

Chase looped a length of rope to each one of her ankles and pulled her legs apart, fastening the ends of the rope to a table next to her and the closet door handle. Using the last to semi circle chains he fastened her knees to the wall. She was stuck, immobilized. She now realised that there was still something in Chase's hand. Kimiko may not have known but whatever it was it scared her.

"Well my little dragon, as you know I'm not the only one that lives here. So to stop us from being interrupted you'll need to be quiet."

Realisation hit her. The thing chase was holding was a gag.

"No-" she started. But too late, Chase had forced it into her mouth and before she could spit it out fastened it around the back of her head.

"Now that is the perfect position for you." Chase said. "And do you want to know why?" Chase walked up to Kimiko and stroked her under the chin, making her make little grunting noises. Chase backed up again, looking Kimiko up and down.

"Well little dragon, who's going to save you now? And who's going to stop me?" Chase asked.

Kimiko struggled against her bonds but she didn't get anywhere. It was just a waste of energy.

Chase walked up to her smirking.

She was terrified of what was going to happen to her next.

"Well now you made a mistake putting these back on now didn't we," Chase said pulling on Kimiko's bra.

He pulled and ripped it open, revealing her bare chest. Chase walked closer still and placed his hands over hers in the air. He smirked at her and then forced him lips on hers and began to run his hands down her arms and around her neck, holding her face in place. He them rubbed them in circles around her tits. She whimpered and struggled wishing he'd just get it over with. He squeezed her right tit it hurt and she screamed, most of it was blocked by the gag but some still escaped.

"Hum, I was right to put that on you," Chase said his voice full of lust.

He moved his hands from her breasts to her panties and ripped them to shreds.

"Now for what I've wanted."

And then he entered her. Kimiko screamed again, it hurt and she couldn't keep it in. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Tears streamed down her face as Chase got into a rhythm. His lips crushed hers again and she began to squirm to get away but of cores to no avail and it just hurt more. Chase began to move his hands over her body again, up and down her arms, around her waist, massaging her breasts. Kimiko couldn't stand it and screamed as loud as she could. Chase stopped kissing her, but sped up on his rhythm.

"Do that again and I'll cum inside you," he snarled.

After that Kimiko tried to keep as quiet as she could, but it was hard. Chase got bored of kissing her lips and began to bite her tits it hurt but she still tried to keep quiet.

After what seem like forever chase stopped and left her. He got dressed again leaving her on the wall for a while longer just to look at.

Chase walked up to her again and began to stroke her boobs.

"Your friend are coming for you, you know." He whispered, "And they want a showdown to win you back. And I want you there. So I know I'm fighting for the best toy I've ever had."

Kimiko cringed. Chase grabbed her chink and forced her to look at him. He smiled and liked his lips. Kimiko closed her eyes and tore her head from his grip.

Chase clicked his fingers and Kimiko opened her eyes in time to see the four cats from before transform into humans.

"Get her down and quickly," Chase told them. "Get her dressed and make sure she doesn't leave. Her friends will be here soon." And with that chase left.

Five minutes later the cats had freed Kimiko and she was wearing a black version of her Xiaolin robes, with a red collar and a golden sash. It pretty much looked like Raimundo's Shuko worrier robes. The only difference being her golden flames on her right breast. She waited Chase had said he wanted her there but what would he want with her once she was there.


	7. Safe

**Sorry ****for the long wait but i had a LOT of writers block and a ton of homework to get done! Stupid school! DX**

Chapter 7

Chase's POV

I waited. I knew the monks were almost done with my guard cats I could sense it. As if on queue the three monks burst through my door as saw me sat in my throne. I had a smirk on my face. I almost laugh at the scowl on Raimundo's face.

"Where is Kimiko?" he shouted at me.

"Oh Kimiko she's here," I said playing with them

"Where here?" Omi asked.

"Wanna see her?" I asked.

"Yes," the three said in unison.

I clicked my fingers and Kimiko appeared. She looked around quickly at the sudden change of environment. Her eyes settled on Raimundo.

"Rai-" she made a move for him and him for her, but I clicked my fingers again and shadows came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her arms legs and mouth. Pulling her back to me and lifting her arms into the air, like only minuets' before. I smiled remembering how I had made her cry and how I will over and over again.

"Let her go," Raimundo shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" I said walking up behind Kimiko and wrapping my arms around her waist. She turned her head away from me. Raimundo sensed something was wrong with her, I could tell.

"What did u do too her?" He asked.  
_Theory proven right_.

"Well why don't we let her tell you?" I said. I pulled the shadows away from her mouth. "Go on Kimiko tell your boyfriend what I did. I wanna see his reaction."

When she said nothing I put one hand on her ass and slid it into her inner thy. She gasped. And I whispered in her ear.

"Go on tell him or I'll do it again and make him watch." She nodded. I pulled my hand away and used it to force her to look at Raimundo.

"He..."

Raimundo's POV

Kimiko looked straight at me and I could see nothing but fear in her eyes. Right there and then I could of killed Chase for just having his hands on her. But the look of fear in her eyes made me think that he had done something terrible to her. My worst fear was...

"He...," Kimiko interrupted my thoughts. My eyes boar into hers. "He...raped me."

As soon and the last word left her mouth the shadow covered it again and I snapped. He had done the worst thing imaginable to her and she was only fifteen. STILL UNDER AGE!

I felt Clay hold me back and Omi asked

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means he hurt Kimiko really bad for no reason," I said.

"Yes Omi I did," I looked back up at Chase ready to kill him. "And I'd do it again and again and again." Chase said.

That did it for me and Clay and we both went for him. He smiled; he wanted this reaction from us. He wanted us mad. He thought we would be easier to beat it we were mad and could only focus on one thing. Bad luck for him that the one thing I was focused on was destroying him. Just as I reached Chase I went to punch in the jaw. He swiftly moved out of the way and thrust his palm into my stomach. I fell down some of the steps and heard Clay shouting "Wudai crater EARTH!" and felt the ground beneath me shake. Omi came running up the stairs and I followed. When we reached the top Clay and Chase were going head to head. Omi jugged his aim and then used his strongest attack. Wudai Neptune water.

It hit chase square in the chest and he went flying. I watched him hit the wall and stay there in a hole his body had made. I was still fuming, so just so I could, sent a powerful tornado heading for him. I heard the loud bang of the wind hitting his armoured chest. He slid down the wall and I heard the satisfying crunch of him hitting the ground.

I ran over to Kimi. Now that I saw her up close I felt even more anger rush over me. She had tear stains all over her face and her eyes had nothing but fear in them. She looked at me and a little disappeared but not much. I cupped her face in my hands and stared at her.  
"oh, Kimi," I said. I tried to pull the shadow off of her mouth but just like a real one, my hand passed right through it. I summoned a small wind to try to blow them away. It still didn't work. I looked at Clay and Omi and told them to go and find Chase. They did and I was left alone with kim. I took her face in my hands again and smiled at her.

"Kimi, cam you try and make a flame. They act like real shadows. I pass through them, but they can't appeared were light is."

She nodded a little and I kissed her check. "Good,". She created a small flam in her hand and I edged her on. Slowly it grew bigger and when the shadow disappeared from her wrists it pulled them down quickly. Once the light left the shadows they appeared where Kimikos hands were moments ago. We did the same thing with her legs and gag.

The moment she was free she threw herself at me and cried into my shoulder. I didn't mind. I even cried a little to.

"Are you alright?" I knew it was a stupid question but it had to be asked.

She did smile a little. "Im getting better," was her answer, her voice sounded broken. Kimiko lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked into my eyes. The fear I could she had slowly faded from her eyes and they were once again normal.

Almost.

But close enough. Clay and Omi came running up behind us, panting.

"He's not down there. We looked everywhere. He must have done a runner," said Omi. Clay looked up and nodded, then saw Kimiko in my arms and stepped forward and took her away from me and gave her a hug. _He took her away from me._ I knew she was safe. I mean she was with Clay, so of course Kim was safe. But it just didn't feel right, Kimi not being in my arms.

When Clay had finished hugging Kim, Omi stepped up and gave her one as well. We all smiled but then Omi frowned a little.

"Kimiko... what is rape?" Omi asked. I knew he meant nothing by it. He was just a curious little kid. I saw a tear run down Kims face so before she could say anything i said it for her.

"we'll tell you later Omi. You have a right to know but not now. We will explain when we are ready. Oh and don't ask Master Fung about it... OK?"

He seemed to understand and dropped the subject.

"thank you," Kimiko said and I smiled. I walked over to her and pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we go home now?" she asked. I chuckled slightly and nodded. "Dogo?" I called and he appeared from inside Omi's top. "let's go home." Everybody cheered as Dogo supper-sized. We all climbed on his back, me with Kimiko in my lap, still unwilling to let her go, and with that we flew home. Everybody deserver some rest over this traumatic day. Most defiantly Kimi did.

Chases POV

Chase had watch all of this. I was just part of his plan. To see how much Raimundo cared. Simple. Love was something that he could use against him. But then what had happened earlier with Kimiko had been nothing more than an impulse. But then even after that all of the thing s he had thought came back to him. He was not in love with the dragon, just infatuated. He wanted her body. She was young yet so beautiful. His original thoughts came back to him.

She would indeed make a good queen.


End file.
